Kakashi y Hinata un amor perfecto
by l es el mejor
Summary: Un dia llegaste a una aldea...y conociste a un chico...ese chico era guapisimo...y estuviste dispuesta a dar la vida por el...
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes ningún hijo me pertenecen de Masashi Kishimoto Nota: vengo de Frikitest y no Estoy acostumbrada uno lo de AQU asi comolo que har A mi manera Tu eres tu Hinata = = Porque Kakashi y asi: (Lo Que Este Dentro de Este cuadro)**  
Todo comenz un día:  
Una chica estaba en La Entrada de La Academia de Konoha ...  
Tu: bueno ... asi es ... Que Este La famosa ...  
Academia Ninja ... Todos te dierón la vienvenida Menos ... que estaba sentado Una persona leyendo en arbol sin libro un ...  
Tu: (Que raro ... ESE ES sensei ...) Un pervertido intención Que te BESR Seguro ya sabeis ... Pero es Quien ... el sensei CIY Una kunai y sí la TIR párr Que No Besara te ... Nota: no se le dio en Ninguna Parte le dio aprop sito en el Suelo ...  
: (Tono del burl n) Vale, vale ... guardaespaldas Ka: sin guardaespaldas Su Soy El Hokage me DIJO Que La adem s protegiera de entrenarla ... Por protegerme ... (sonrojada) Ka: soy yo ... Tu Kakashi: soy yo H-Hinata ...  
Ka: vamonos Que Llegamos Tarde un La Clase ... Tu: jijiji ... Ka: no es tan gracioso ... luego! Me acaban Rega ando ...  
Tu: jejeje (ups se reunió la pata ...) Todos: Porque Kakashi Llegas Tarde bronceado! Ka: Porque ... Traer Tenia Que una ex-alumna de La Nueva ...  
Bueno Hoy vais a Luchar Contra mi ... Tu le ganaste y Otros Los que no ... luego! Las clases acabaron ... Tu: Kakashi ... q querias ir-al parque conmigo?: Sabes ... me gustaria Que sable Debajo del heno de m scara la ... Ka: De Verdad? valle ense te lo se ... Tu: b-bien (en ESO te metiste un modo ar pareciaque kakashi sí acercaba mucho ... y sí quitaba la m scara párr besarte ...)  
Ka: hinata, hinata, hinata! Tu: e? Que? (Waw! Es guapisimo) Ka: emmm me estaba quitando la mascara ... que te ha Pasado?  
Tu: n-nada ... Ka: ma ana Una mision de heno ... En la mision ... Zabuza: ajajaja! Vas A Proteger un ESA ni ita! Ka: si! Y no es ni una Una!  
Le pegaron una y Kakashi le salia sangre Por la boca ... Tu: k-kakashi ... (e-ESTA ...- m-er mu-a ...) Zabuza: ALGUIEN SE Quiere enfrentar una milla? Tu : si! yo! Za: vamos ... te vas un arriesgar Por l. .. vamos Porque lo haces? Tu: Quieres sable Porque lo Hago?  
Porque yo lucho Por Una persona Que quiero y me gusta en Cambio t Luchas Por satisfaccion! Rarggggggggggggggggggggg!  
Se oy Por Una Fuerte atmósferas explosivas Alguna raz ny n. .. TENIAS El sharingan! Sasuke: sharingan e-el! De Repente se te sharingan El APAG ... Ka: Desmay H-hinata ... g-gracias ... Se . Tu: k-kakashi? Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sakura: tranquila ... calmate ...  
Tu: (Grimas l) Que me calme! Como Quieres Que me calme! Kakashi e-es-ta muerto! (Lagrimas mas fuertes) lloravas Encima de kakashi y kakashi sí habia despertado de Cuando dijiste: Que me calme! Como Quieres Que me calme ! Kakashi e-es-ta muerto!  
ka: (waw Nadie habia hecho "Por Mi ESO ni dicho) Tu: s adem m-me-ustaba gg ... y Ahora ... ESTA muerto! (lagrimas) Porque!  
Porque Dios me hace ESTO! Otra Vez! Ka: Hinata ... estoy bien ... Tu: genial! Ahora escucho y Su Voz En Mi Cabeza!  
Sakura: emmm Hinata ... Que es Acaba Hablar de ... Tu: e? K-kakashi! E-ESTAS vivo? Kakashi! Ka: Estoy vivo ... y si me habia desprtado algoritmo "antes" ... Tu: Hasta Donde ha oido? Ka: ESTO: Tu: (Grimas l) Que me calme! Como Quieres Que me calme! Kakashi e-es-ta muerto! (Lagrimas mas fuertes) lloravas Encima de kakashi y kakashi sí habia despertado de Cuando dijiste: Que me calme! Como Quieres Que me calme! Kakashi correo es-ta muerto!  
ka: (waw Nadie habia hecho "Por Mi ESO ni dicho) Tu: s adem m-me-ustaba gg ... y Ahora ... ESTA muerto! (lagrimas) Porque!  
Porque Dios me hace ESTO! Otra Vez! Tu: d-de v-Verdad? Ka: si ... tu sabes tambien me gustas tu ...: De Verdad? Ka: si .. te bes.  
**Y aqui sí Acaba lo siento no tenia Mucho tiempo ...**


	2. Cuantas lagrimas puedes llorar si amas?

E aqui la continuacion...

Tu:vamos,Sasori!El aunque se parezca no fue el que mató a tus padres...Sa:c-como lo sabes?Tu:vamos...porque en otros tiempos...

vivia en la misma aldea que tu?Y era espía?Sa:...Tu:Chidori!Ka:(q-que!)Sa:ajajaja!Eso no funciona con mis marionetas!

Tu:A no?Jutsu colenes de sombra!Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer...Tu 2:Rasengan!Tu 1:Chidori!Tu 1:Ahora!Tu 2:Jutsu barrera!(me lo invente...jeje)La barrera era para Kakashi por si acaso...Sa:aaaaaaaaaaaaa!Ka:Gracias...Tu:no hay de que...E?Ka:que pasa?Tu:siento un chakra y se esta acercando...Ka:vete yo me ocupo!no te dejaré solo!Dei:vamos,no os habeis dado cuenta...de que los akatsukis somos...11?No 1?Te quedan muchos por derrotar...Le dio a kakashi...y estaba en un charco de sangre pero todavia vivia pero por poco tiempo...Tu:q-que!Maldita!Dei:que no soy una chica!Tu:kakashi...(llorando)te matare!cueste lo que cueste te matare!me oyes!Rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!Vamos,porque matais gente!uy es verdad no llegasteis a matar a nadie de lo tontos que sois!Tu tambien tenias un demonio dentro...Una serpiente...Lo siento no puedo escribir mas me duelen las manos...lo siento...


End file.
